keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fergus' Day Off
'Fergus' Day Off ' is the first episode of the eleventh season. Plot One day, Molly the yellow engine is by Tidmouth Sheds, she tries waking up Fergus the traction engine who is in his shed. She tries waking Fergus up but to no avail, Fergus pretends he's not feeling well. A few minutes later when Molly leaves, Fergus peeks out. He comes out laughing because he tricked Molly into believing he's not feeling well. He meets Scruff at The Yard ready to shunt some disorganized troublesome trucks. Fergus tells Scruff he's having a day off and asks if Scruff wants to come. Scruff disagrees but Fergus says if he had a day off the last time. Scruff, who has not had a day off for a very long time, doesn't remember and agrees to have a day off with Fergus. The troublesome trucks don't know what to say or do because they hadn't seen this ever. Meanwhile, Molly arrives at the Sheds, she looks with her eyes and sees nothing but black. She was about to peer inside when her driver speaks up. They leave and Molly still does not know what isn't really going on with Fergus. Fergus, he shows Scruff the Back Country and Scruff hasn't seen it before. Scruff goes down as fast as he could. Of course Scruff takes a disastrous stop where BoCo's waiting. Scruff is about to mention about Fergus but covers for him. Fergus and Scruff soon lead off to Brendam whilst BoCo leads off to the Station whereas Molly is dropping off passengers. BoCo and Molly soon realize what's going on. Whilst they huff away to the Sheds, Fergus tells Scruff its time to return but Scruff does not and tells Cranky to spin him around again. However, Fergus refuses to have Scruff spun around again and Cranky puts down Scruff. They lead back to the sheds whilst Molly and BoCo talk. But BoCo's surprised when he sees Fergus in his shed. When BoCo and Molly leave to get their trains. Scruff peeks out and asks Fergus if they could have another day off soon, but Fergus says all in good time. Characters *BoCo *Fergus *Molly *Scruff *Cranky *Henry (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *James (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Harvey (cameo) *Whiff (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Smudger (cameo) *Harold (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Byron (cameo) *Isabella (cameo) *Grey Troublesome Trucks (cameo) *White Face Troublesome Truck (cameo) *Troublesome Brakevan (cameo) *Giggling Troublesome Truck (cameo) *Troublesome Truck (cameo) *Fred (cameo) *Sodor Bay Tugboat (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Bulstrode (cameo) *Old Slow Coach (cameo) *Bulgy (cameo) *Alfie (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) *Lorry 1 (cameo) Trivia * This episode's title is a reference to the 1986 movie, "Ferris Bueller's Day Off". * This is the first episode and the first season to be featured in widescreen format. * This is Lorry 1's only appearance until Season 13. * A nine-month hiatus began after this episode. Gallery S11.png|Thomas and Smudger in the first shot. Cranky.png|Cranky. Screen_Shot_2014-01-10_at_07.53.45_pm.png|Molly, BoCo, Lorry 3 and Colin. Screen_Shot_2014-01-10_at_07.38.04_pm.png|Toby, Harvey, Butch, Lorry 2, Nelson and Henrietta. Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Episodes Category:Season 11